What A Night
by missieraver19
Summary: Ginny Weasley recieves a mystery invitation to the biggest ball of the year, women would kill to be invited, but she doesn't know who sent the invitation. Draco desperately wants to win his love, but will she ever want him? my first fic, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Invite**

Ginny sat looking wordlessly at the piece of parchment in her right hand. Who? And more importantly, why? Anyone who was anyone had an invitation to the annual Ministry of Magic Grand Masque, anyone who was famous that is, and who would ever think of asking a Weasley?

She flipped the parchment over and re-read it, checking she wasn't being subjected to yet another of Fred and George's new products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but no, it really was an invitation to the masque and Miss Ginevra Weasley really was the name printed on it.

Ginny sighed and tossed the parchment onto the kitchen counter, before collapsing on the sofa in the living room. She had acquired her flat three years ago after the completion of her Hogwarts education with her boyfriend, Harry Potter. Unfortunately she and Harry had decided to go their separate ways soon afterwards and since then the flat had been hers alone. She still remembered the night he'd left.

_'Gin I'm sorry,' he yelled 'I never meant for any of this to happen!' _

_'You bastard!' Ginny screamed and started throwing the sofa cushions at him. 'Don't you dare walk in here and say you're sorry! It's not good enough, I can't do this anymore Harry.' She spun on her heels and stalked into their bedroom and began to angrily summon all her things together. Harry walked into the room silently behind her. 'I'm sorry,' he said, sitting on the bed and inviting her to do the same. 'I never wanted to hurt you Gin, but the sparks just gone between us and I think it's better for the both of us if we stop this now, and move on.' Ginny stared at him, open mouthed before calmly stating, 'I guess you've found your spark with Hermione now then huh?' Harry met her eyes with his own before looking at the floor and slowly nodded. Ginny sighed, 'I suppose I'd rather know now than two years down the line,' Harry stood and made motions to leave, summoning his stuff and sending Ginny's back to its rightful places. 'You keep the flat,' he quietly stated when he reached the door, 'I'm truly sorry Gin,'._

Ginny still remembered the hours she'd spent weeping that night into Harry's pillow, and how for days no one had been able to make her return to her normal routine. Finally after a week of moping and feeling sorry for herself she'd decided to stop being so pathetic and pull herself together. Over the last two years she and Harry had found a way to be friends, and last week the invitation to Harry and Hermione's wedding had been delivered to the flat. Ginny was happy for them both, she saw now that they were always meant to be, but she was lonely.

She turned her mind back to the parchment sitting on her kitchen counter. 'I can't go,' she said to herself, 'Its a joke, a mistake, no one in their right mind would have invited me. I've got nothing to wear anyway, I shan't go,' and with this final thought she put it firmly out of her head and began to think of other things, such as her dress fitting tomorrow for the wedding.

'Ginny, do stand still!' cried Hermione from the neighbouring stool. 'You'll just get pierced with a needle again,'. The two young women stood on stools in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Hermione dressed in a beautiful white gown that emphasised her natural beauty, and Ginny clad in a beautiful gown of a spicy green that went beautifully with her red hair. 'I'm sorry Herms, but i have an itch!' Ginny cried in response before promptly falling off the stool whilst trying to scratch her foot. Hermione sighed, Ginny was awfully clumsy and at times she wondered why she'd asked her to be her only bridesmaid. Ginny got to her feet, rather red faced, 'I got it,' she said sheepishly. Hermione giggled. She thought to herself that then there were times like this when she remembered that she'd chosen her because she was her best friend, and nothing had changed that over the years, not even her love for Harry. Hermione still remembered the day that Ginny had confronted her about her relationship with Harry.

_'How could you, you were my best friend!' The red-headed witch screamed at her now ex-best friend very close to tears. _

_'Gin please just listen to me,' Ginny cut her off mid-sentence._

_'I'm not interested Hermione. You've made your feelings very clear, you and Harry are welcome to each other because I never want to see either of you again. I hope you're happy now.' with that the younger witch spun on her heels and started to stalk away, her pent up tears beginning to flow freely. Hermione, not caring if she'd listen to reason or not, dashed after her, desperate to get her message through. _

_'I never meant to hurt you Gin, you're my best friend in the world, but things just happened.' as she caught up to the angry redhead she grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop. 'Just give me a chance to explain, then you can feel free to hate me as much as you like. Please Gin.'_

_Ginny stared at her for a minute, then slowly nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. _

_Half an hour later, the two were to be found at Hermione's flat sitting on the sofa with Ginny sobbing into Hermione's shoulder. 'It's just, I feel so, so, betrayed!' she sobbed, 'I really loved him, with all my heart. I honestly thought he was going to ask me to marry him.' Hermione rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her and murmured soothing words to her. _

_'I know Gin, I know and I am so sorry to do this to you. I hate to see you so hurt, I'm such an unfeeling hag!' Ginny's head shot up at this exclamation and she shook it vehemently. _

_'There is no way that I blame you for this, I guess I don't really blame Harry either. You never meant to hurt me, I see that. I just feel like such an idiot. Things hadn't been great between Harry and me for ages, I just refused to see it.' The two women hugged and Hermione whispered _

_'I'm still sorry Gin,'_

Hermione sighed. She had convinced Ginny that she and Harry had never meant to hurt her, over several pints of ice cream and cookies and once Ginny had accepted this, she had been forgiven whole-heartedly. Ginny had been so supportive of their relationship after that and now was happy to be Hermione's bridesmaid at her wedding. She was truly grateful to still have Ginny around.

The two women finished their fittings, thankfully without any more clumsy moments from Ginny, and headed off up Diagon Alley to Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour. Sitting at their favourite table in the sunshine Ginny suddenly remembered the parchment sitting on her kitchen counter. 'Hermione,' she said, 'I got a letter yesterday inviting me to the Ministry Grand Masque, did you have anything to do with it?' She looked expectantly at her friend, the fiance of the Head Auror, surely Hermione had organised Ginny's invitation. '

No Gin,' the brunette witch replied, looking very surprised. 'I tried really hard to get extra invitations for you, Ron, Luna and Neville, but they told me that they were fully booked and couldn't issue anymore. Surely the invitation says who sent it?'.

'No it doesn't,' Ginny replied, 'I've got no idea, if it wasn't you then who would send it? I mean, who would invite a Weasley with no money and a second rate journalism career.'

Hermione looked horrified. 'Ginevra Molly Weasley, don't you ever put yourself down like that again. You are worth at least ten of all those society bints that will be expected to arrive at that masque!'

Ginny looked at the floor rather sheepishly, 'I'm sorry Hermione, I only meant that I haven't got a famous boyfriend, and I'm not exactly a high-flier am I?'

Hermione tutted loudly and gave Ginny a hard look. 'High flier or not, you've received an invitation so you're coming,'

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes at the brunette witch, 'I can't actually go Herms, people will just look at me and wonder why I'm there.'

'Stuff and nonsense,' cried Hermione. 'You've been invited and you're going so the only thing we've got to worry about is what you're going to wear!'

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, before deciding that Hermione was right. She had received an invitation to that masque, that parchment was worth a fortune. There were people everywhere who would kill for one, and she was damn well going to go. Her only issue now was what she was going to wear, the masque was on Saturday and today was Thursday!

'Okay Herms, you're on. I'm coming,' Hermione looked very pleased, until she noticed the worried look on her friend's face, 'But what the hell am I going to wear??'

The young man stared into the fire and sighed deeply. He was inwardly panicking, had he done the right thing in inviting her to the masque? She had always hated him, and with good reason, but he couldn't get the beautiful redhead out of his mind. He'd first realise how beautiful she was two years ago, shortly after her breakup with Potter. She had come screaming into the Ministry demanding to see Granger immediately.

_'I don't care if she's in a meeting, I have to see her NOW!,' shrieked Ginny at the top of her voice. Maud Wilcox, Granger's secretary visibly cringed from the sheer volume erupting from Ginny. Blaise Zabini, leaned over and whispered to Draco,_

_'I wouldn't refuse her, she looks about ready to murder someone.' Malfoy looked in the direction the commotion was coming from. It was indeed true, Ginny's hair was running wild and unruly down her back and her hands were planted on her hips as she screamed at Granger's poor secretary. _

_'I don't envy Wilcox right now,' smirked Malfoy, 'somethings really pissed Weaslette off.' _

_Draco and Blaise turned to go, lunch was beckoning, when a small redheaded tornado knocked into Draco's shoulder. Ginny had evidently given up on screaming at Maud Wilcox and had decided to leave. 'Oh I'm sorry,' Ginny exclaimed as she realised that she'd bumped into someone, 'I wasn't really paying attention.' Her face clouded as she saw who it was she had bumped. Draco simply stared at her, noticing a multitude of things. Her anger was still evident, and the freckles on her nose and cheeks stood out against her milk-white skin. Her chocolate brown eyes were alive with sparks of anger and annoyance and she looked nothing short of beautiful to him. He checked himself just in time and replied with a suitable Malfoy sneer,_

_'I can see that Weasley, we could hear you scream from the elevators.' Outrage was visible on Ginny's face, but instead of screaming at him like he could tell she wanted, she turned on her heel and stalked to the front door, eyes still blazing. He stared after her, wondering why on earth he suddenly found her attractive, he must be going mad. _

_'Mate, you coming?' Blaise asked, hovering by the entrance. _

_'Yeah, yeah I'm ready,' he replied, snapping out of his daydream and the two men made their way out of the Ministry towards the Leaky Cauldron and lunch._

He ran his fingers through his hair in an exasperated fashion. Over the next few months fate had had it in for him and he'd seen Ginny at least five times, and each time her beauty had struck him and stayed implanted in his mind. Her eyes, those amazing deep chestnut orbs seemed burned into his mind. When he closed his eyes to sleep she would often pop up in his dreams. She was plaguing him and it had gotten so bad that others had started noticing.

_'Are you alright mate?' Blaise asked, looking worriedly at Draco. 'You seem kind of spaced out.'_

_Draco shook himself and figured that he had to pull himself together. 'Yeah I'm fine,' he replied._

_'I'm nothing like fine,' he thought to himself. He had just seen Ginny across the road with Granger, the back-stabbing wench, having a coffee. He clenched his fists inadvertantly, he wanted to kill Potter for upsetting Ginny last year. 'Um, Draco?' Blaise's tone shocked Draco back into the present. 'You're not fooling anyone mate,' Blaise whispered. 'Its the way you stare at her.'_

Blaise finding out had been a nightmare, he hadn't let it go for weeks until Draco had admitted his feelings. It got a whole lot worse when his mother noticed that something was up.

_'Draco sweetie?,' Narcissa Malfoy asked. 'Are you alright dear?' Draco inwardly cursed himself. He'd seen Ginny again in Diagon Alley while shopping with his mother and couldn't help but stare at her. 'Draco,' Narcissa's voice said again. 'Draco honey, have you been listening to a word that I've been saying to you.' Her annoyed tone shocked him into reality. He simply stared at her for a moment before swiftly replying that of course he had been listening to every word that she'd said. She had simply stated, 'Staring at her will never get you anywhere son,' before striding off up the street beckoning to her stunned son to follow her._

He let out a sigh, he had finally been forced to admit that he was falling for Ginny and he knew that she would never want him, and that was his fault. Finally after two years of loving her from afar, he had snapped and sent that bloody invitation. He hadn't even put who'd sent it. Now he just had to pray that she showed up and hope he got a chance to talk to her, to convince her he'd changed and to give him a chance.

He drained his glass of firewhiskey and stood up. 'It's a masque' he thought, she wouldn't even have to know who he was. He decided that on saturday he would try to make her see that he'd changed. Zabini had been right, he really had got nothing to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 everyone, please read and review

**What an Outfit!**

Ginny woke up late on friday, relishing the fact that she could have a lie in as she didn't have to go to work. She was usually up at 7.30 and leaving for her office at The Quibbler, Luna's father's magazine, by 8.30. Being able to wake up at 9 was a complete luxury. It was as she was lying there, thinking, that she remembered the ball the following evening. The biggest society event of the year, where there would be hundreds of witches, all elegantly dressed in the latest fashions, on the arms of the most famous and influential wizards in the world. She could just see it now, hundreds of beautiful women twirling around the dance floor in the most elegant gowns on the arms of dashing men. She could almost hear the musicians strike up a Schubert waltz.

Suddenly terribly panicked she cried "Oh god, I haven't got a dress yet!!" With that errant thought she leaped out of bed, all thoughts of a nice lie in vanished, and raced to the phone to call the best shopper she knew.

20 minutes later she bounded to the front door, half dressed and with very wet hair. She had heard the distinctive 'pop' signifying that her friend had apparated onto her doorstep and she threw open the front door and launched herself at the surprised person standing there. "Hey Gin," smiled Luna Lovegood through Ginny's hair.

Over the last few years Luna had changed quite a bit. She was still eclectic in certain ways, her radish earrings were still popular, but she was now quite content to leave her ideas like the crumple-horned snorcack to other people and had single-handedly turned The Quibbler from a load of nonsense to a revered publication in the wizarding world. This was something that her boyfriend Ron was unbelievably happy about, he'd stated that he couldn't have coped with humouring her strange ideas any longer.

Luna was now the best dressed and most clued-up person that Ginny knew and she could always spot a bargain, plus she was oodles of fun to be around. "You ready to go Gin?" Luna enquired, smiling inwardly at Ginny's haphazard appearance. Ginny ran into her bedroom, threw on jeans, a green t-shirt and a white sweater. Then she raced into the kitchen, grabbed her handbag and keys and ran through the front door, slamming it shut behind her. This whole process took her less than 5 minutes, to her great surprise. Luna chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes then," as Ginny impatiently grabbed her arm and Luna felt the familiar squeezing sensation as together they apparated to muggle London.

Ginny was terribly fond of muggle London. She loved shopping there, but unfortunately she didn't get to go very often, so this was a real treat. She and Luna spent the best part of three hours rifling through racks in almost all of the shops on Oxford street with no luck whatsoever. By now Ginny was getting tired and depressed and Luna was having a hard time keeping her upbeat and hopeful.

"We're never going to find one Luna, I vote we just give up. It's a sign, I was never meant to go to that ball." sighed a dejected looking Ginny. Luna stood and stared at her with an incredulous look on her face.

"Ginevra Weasley," Ginny winced at the use of her full name coming from her usually even tempered friend's mouth. "We are going to find you the perfect dress if it kills us!" and with that statement Luna dragged Ginny off the main street and they started searching the side streets and shops. After another two hours of fruitless searching, they were both about ready to give up before Luna suddenly noticed a cute little vintage boutique, Mabel's. "Here," she cried. "I just know this is the place," and Ginny found herself being dragged into the small, brightly decorated store. Luna was already heading for the lengthy rack labelled "Formal Wear", and Ginny found herself getting slightly more excited on seeing the beautifully decorated dresses on display.

As she searched, she envisaged the perfect dress. Green, full length, with green jewels sewn around the corseted bodice and along the length of the full skirt. She could see herself in her mind walking into the ballroom dressed in the mst beautiful gown, on the arm of the most handsome man in the place. She shook herself quickly, pulling her mind out of her daydream. There was no way that she would ever find a dress like that, plus there was the fact that she was completely and utterly single. Although this was not for lack of trying. She remembered how she'd dated various wizards in the last year, but they just hadn't worked out. Her last date, Dean Thomas, had been a disaster from start to finish. She had been terribly glad to get home that night.

"_I am so sorry Ginny," Dean uttered, again. "I never believed she'd act like that. I'm really sorry." Ginny just smiled at him and told that it was perfectly alright and that he shouldn't feel so bad about it. She walked in her front door and collapsed on her sofa. Dean's ex-girlfriend had unfortunately turned out to be working as a waitress in the restaurant Dean had taken her to. When she'd seen Dean with Ginny, the woman had gone nuts and Ginny had ended up with a plate of Pasta Carbonara thrown at her head and a large rent in her new dress where the woman had attacked her. Dean had finally managed to subdue the crazy witch and had immediately apparated Ginny home, apologizing profusely all the way. _

"_It wasn't one of my better nights out," Ginny thought. "Not just the mad ex, but he was half an hour late picking me up. Definitely a dud of a date."_

As she finished the rack she was searching she turned towards Luna, and her jaw dropped. Behind Luna, perched on the end of a rail, was her perfect green dress, in her size. Luna smirked, "I knew that this place was the right place," she said as Ginny ran her hands all over the dress, trying and failing to contain her excitement.

10 minutes later they exited the shop with a large bag containing the dress and all the accessories, including a beautiful cream mask. Ginny wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear, and she beamed at everyone she saw, which unnerved some of the muggles they met along the way. Luna watched her out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself, Ginny was like a child at Christmas clutching happily at her newest toy.

When she got back to her flat, Ginny immediately hung up the dress and plonked herself down on the sofa with a hot chocolate, totally unable to believe her luck. She had the perfect dress, the perfect shoes, the perfect bag and the perfect jewellery. All she was missing now was the perfect boyfriend.

Draco sat in his father's high backed wooden chair in his study. For the last two days he'd not been able to concentrate on his work. He had obtained a high powered job in Malfoy International, his father's company, right out of school. This was to no one's surprise, although he never mentioned that he'd gained the job under his own merit and had in fact not been the first choice for the job. He had only been given the position when the man that Lucius had chosen had told Mr. Malfoy that he couldn't possibly take the job unless the pay was higher. Naturally Lucius had said no and had given the job to the next best candidate, who just happened to be Draco.

Draco was now in charge of researching any new products that MI might be interested in backing and advertising. His eyes swept over the extremely large, ever growing pile of applications that he had to review and for the millionth time he cursed Blaise Zabini under his breath. In his mind his restlessness was all Zabini's fault for making him send that invitation. He had been panicking for days that she wouldn't show up tomorrow evening.

Yet again he thought about what a nightmare it would be if she wasn't there. Draco Malfoy was a young, wealthy, handsome man. Unfortunately these were qualities that were favoured by almost every society witch and so he often found himself being propositioned countless times during events like the Ministry Masque. He knew that most young witches at those events wanted to marry him, and were plotting to do so, but he also knew that many were only interested in his money and connections. The same could be said for all of their parents, desperate to make a good match for their daughters. He wanted someone to love him for him, not his wealth and status. Here his mind paused, the only girl he really liked, hated him. He stood no chance as he doubted she would ever love him for him either and he couldn't blame her. He might as well marry a society bint and live with it.

For the third time in as many minutes Draco cursed Zabini for making him send that invitation. He sighed deeply, realising that he was never going to get any work done until after the Masque at the earliest and he unlocked his desk drawer and placed the applications in there. He'd come up with some excuse to give his father as to why he hadn't dealt with them yet.

With that he wandered out of the study, still brooding on his predicament and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Some delicious smell was wafting through the house and he was instantly reminded of how hungry he was. Dinner was well overdue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to JK**

_**Hey all, thanks so much for all your reviews, I really appreciate them :)**_

_**I know this one's a little short, but I'm sorry I've been so busy lately**_

_**Here's Chapter 3, this one was great fun to write, please keep reviewing and giving me your thoughts, they are a great help :)**_

_**Well, I'll shut up now and leave you to enjoy the masque...**_

**The Masque**

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear, although chilly. All over London, witches and wizards were beginning to prepare themselves for the biggest society event of the year. Ginny was no exception.

She had risen early after a long and peaceful sleep, filled with dreams of handsome men and beautiful dresses, to begin her long transformation into a woman who she deemed worthy to arrive at the Ministry Masque. Luna had arrived at ten and Hermione shortly after that. Both were ready to transform Ginny from the shy caterpillar into the beautiful butterfly and they were armed with half a ton of beauty and hair essentials to do it with.

By the time she left the flat at six thirty, Ginny no longer recognised herself, she looked the equal of any society witch. Luna and Hermione had been thourough in their work, determined that Ginny would be the belle of the ball. She had endured a whole day of work on her hair, being poked and prodded with wands and eyeliner pencils and had lost count of the number of times her friends had asked her to stop fidgeting.

Now she saw that it was all worth it as her carriage, a surprise from Hermione, drew up outside

Hogwarts, the venue for the Masque. Ginny steeled herself for the evening ahead, as the door was opened for her and the purple gloved hand of a ministry footman reached inside to help her depart the carriage. She smiled and thanked the man, who blushed and mumbled that he was just doing his job, before she drew herself up to her full height and headed for the Great Hall with her head held high.

The hall looked beautiful. It was tastefully decorated in muted colours and every possible place was festooned with beautiful flowers that smelled amazing. Ginny's eyes swept around the room, taking in the buffet table where the teachers table usually stood, the band who were playing quietly in the corner and the myriad of colours that were the dancers whirling past her with effortless ease. She felt a sudden tightening in her stomach, but in true Weasley fashion she ignored it and set off to see if Harry and Hermione had arrived yet.

Suddenly he spotted her across the room, heading towards the head auror's table. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful in a figure enhancing green dress that set her hair off to an amazing advantage. The cream mask she wore covered her delicate nose, but left him free to admire her high cheekbones and rosy lips. He found himself being drawn to her, unable to stop his feet from carrying him across the dancefloor to her side. He touched her elbow lightly and watched as she spun around to face him. Again he marvelled at her beauty and stared down into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked. He mentally kicked himself for not speaking sooner and panicked over what to say, surely she would know who he was.

"Yes actually," he replied, "I was wondering if you would care to dance with me?" Her eyes widened in surprise and he chuckled inwardly, this girls self esteem was far too low.

"I'd love to," Ginny replied, to Draco's complete surprise, "but I warn you, I can't dance." She had been going to say no, but had decided that she could always look for Harry and Hermione later.

He led her gently to the middle of the dancefloor, directly below the glittering mirrorball, as the band struck up a slow and beautiful ballad. He pulled her close to him, staring deep into her chocolate eyes and marvelling again at their beauty. She realised that she vaguely recognised the steely gray eyes boring into her very soul before her brain stopped functioning due to being expertly swept into the dance. She slipped her arms around his neck and they continued to stare into each others eyes while sweeping gracefully around the floor. He whispered to her,

"I knew you'd catch on quickly."

Harry caught sight of Ginny wrapped in the arms of a stranger in the middle of the dancefloor and truly didn't know what to think about it. She looked happy, for which he was eternally grateful, but he seemed to recognise the tall blond she was in the arms of and he couldn't think why. He nudged Hermione, "Sweetie, do you know who it is that Ginbug's dancing with?" Hermione spun around to look in the direction Harry had pointed out to her. She looked for a long time before turning back to him and simply shrugging before saying,

"I expect its the guy who sent her the invitation for tonight." She turned to look again before stating, "I think they look sweet together." Harry slowly nodded, they did indeed look happy and they did look good together. He stood up and took Hermione's hand, leading her to dance with him, still thinking about the tall blond and why he might recognise him.

Draco glanced down at the vivacious redhead twirling gently and beautifully in his arms. He was so unbelievably happy at this moment, yet he dreaded having to tell her his real name, as soon as she knew that he'd never get his chance. He had to make her understand that he wasn't the jerk she had known at school. As the last strains of the song faded from the instruments, Ginny took his hand and firmly led him towards one of the small round tables set for two at the side of the hall. He had always known that she would want to talk to him, but he just didn't know what to say.

"You're a wonderful dancer," she said smiling brightly at him, "you almost made me look graceful!" Draco chuckled, she was always graceful, though she evidently didn't know it.

"Thank you," he replied, "but you're also a quick learner," she beamed at him after that remark remembering countless clumsy moments she'd had over the years.

They stayed there for hours, chatting about anything and everything. They discovered they had a lot in common. Both were supporters of the Holyhead Harpies, both despised the Chudley Cannons. They talked about hobbies, favourite foods, literature, travel and they were just about exhausting the topic of music when Ginny suddenly realised that something was fundamentally wrong here. She had no idea what this mans name was! At that moment he stood mentioning that it was getting late. She glanced around the once bustling hall to see that they were the only people left in there, the clock read half past midnight. The ball had ended half an hour ago and neither of them had noticed. They had simply been too wrapped up in each other.

She stood slowly and walked with him to the door, scared to ask his name, but equally scared to leave him. They walked together across the entrance hall, and when they reached the moonlit front steps he took her hand and kissed it. As he handed her into her carriage outside the main entrance she siezed the moment and said it.

When he heard her ask for his name he froze. What to say? Not the truth or she'd hate him for eternity. After some very quick thought he replied simply with, "you can just call me Dragon."

She smiled and after a little thinking she told him, "then you can call just me Red."

She stared at him for a moment, contemplating asking whether or not she could see him again, before he drew a piece of parchment out of his pocket and waved his wand over it before handing it to her and closing the carriage door.

As the carriage drew away from the school, she opened the piece of folded parchment. All that was written on it was an email address with three words written underneath it.

_Write to me_.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry it has been so long between updates but I seriously was suffering a lack of inspiration. Sorry if this chapter is not up to scratch, I just wanted to get through my writers block.

Thanks to all who reviewed, I love to hear your ideas and your points of view, please keep reviewing!!

**Chapter 4**

She sat staring at the blank email sitting in front of her on her computer screen. She had no idea what to say to him, but she knew she wanted to see him again. When she had realised what he had written on the parchment he slipped her, her insides had glowed. He had liked her, actually liked her and she had liked him too. They had so much in common, from quidditch to movies and music too. She had genuinely felt a connection with Dragon, but now, two days later she had no idea what to say to him.

She sighed deeply and closed the email down, maybe a solution would come to her by the morning. She headed to the kitchen to make herself a hot chocolate and glanced out of the window at the rain hammering down. It was a truly foul day, so foul that Ginny had flooed Luna to tell her she wasn't coming into work because she didn't feel too good. She was surprised that Luna had not seen through her blatant lie, but for a day off, she wasn't complaining. Staring out of the window her mind began to play through the night of the ball again when a sudden ringing told her that someone was at her front door.

Wondering who could be dropping in this late, she threw open the front door to reveal the dripping figure on her doorstep. She suddenly found herself being knocked backwards by a small hurricane that threw its arms around her neck and burst into tears. Finally recognising the crying mass as her best friend Hermione, Ginny managed to slam the front door and get them both to the couch before extricating herself from her friends tight embrace. Giving her a cushion to hug to death instead, Ginny waved her wand and a teapot, two mugs, sugar and milk appeared on her coffee table. With the tea ready and waiting Ginny wrapped her arms around her shaking friend and began the desperately long task of figuring out what was wrong.

"Hermione, please tell me why you're so upset," Ginny said, "I'm sure its not that bad, we can fix it," Hermione raised her head, eyes red and nose running before shaking her head at Ginny

"We can't fix this Ginny, I don't know what I'm going to do and when I tell you, you'll hate me!" At this point she burst into renewed floods of sobs.

For half an hour Ginny just sat there, with her arms wrapped around Hermione's shaking form soothing her. She kept telling her that she could never hate her, but nothing seemed to be getting through. She was just about giving up when Hermione suddenly pulled away and blurted out, "I'm pregnant!" before running into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Ginny sat there for a few minutes, unable to move or speak. The pain came first, then reality crashed back into her, hard. This story was so different from her own, Hermione loved Harry with all her heart. For Ginny, it would never have worked. Old memories she'd suppressed for so long burst out of the cage she'd trapped them in and she began to loudly sob her eyes out.

She was so wrapped up in her own misery that she didn't notice the unlocking of the bathroom door until Hermione had wrapped her arms around her and was soothing her, like she had been doing a mere minutes earlier. "Gin, please, what's wrong? Please tell me you don't hate me," choked Hermione. Ginny raised her eyes to look into her best friends tear streaked face before shaking her head and saying quietly. "I don't hate you Hermione, I couldn't. This is about me, not you, I'm sorry."

The two stayed there for a while, calming each other down before sitting at either end of the couch facing each other with a steaming mug of tea each. Finally, Ginny asked with a small smile, "I suppose you want to know why I had a minor breakdown?" Hermione looked at her tentatively and nodded. "Its a long story," Ginny warned, "and you might not like it, but here goes. Two years ago, Harry and I were going through one of many rough patches. We were arguing constantly and I started to feel really truly unwell. Harry insisted on taking me to see a medi-witch, you know him, he wanted to make sure I was okay."

"_Well Miss Weasley," smiled Healer Streatham, "I have some excellent news for you, both of you actually," she beamed at Harry and Ginny before stating, "You're pregnant!" Ginny looked at her in horror, "Are you sure?" the witch nodded before congratulating them both and exiting the room. Only once she had gone did Ginny dare look at Harry. He stood motionless by the side of the bed she sat on. She gently reached out to touch his arm. Feeling her touch, he turned to face her, a huge grin spreading across his visage. She smiled back at him, before throwing her arms around his neck and capturing his lips in a deep kiss._

Ginny hesistated, "Things got better for a while, the baby seemed to bring us back together. Fewer arguments, until I was about four months gone."

_Harry hammered on the bathroom door, "Gin, Ginny speak to me, please!" He heard a dry sob and decided he had to get to her, now. "Ginny if you don't unlock this door in the next three seconds I'm coming in there." He paused, nothing happened. "Okay Gin, I'm coming in." He blasted the door open with a well placed reducto curse before taking in the scene before him. Ginny sat in the middle of the bathroom floor dressed in her thin nightdress, hugging herself and sobbing. In front of her was a small towel, covered in what looked suspiciously like blood. Harry stood and stared at the quivering mass that was his girlfriend before murmuring, "Gin, Ginny look at me, please". She looked up at him, tears streaking down her face, and whispered, "Gone, just gone."_

Ginny stopped. "Things were never the same after that, it was the final nail in the coffin. I think Harry unintentionally sort of blamed me for losing our baby. The guilt hit him, and me, badly. Our relationship couldn't take it." She risked a glance at Hermione and saw only pity on her face. "I'm guessing Harry didn't take your news too well, is that why you were so upset?" Hermione nodded.

"He looked sort of mad, then he just disapparated out. I thought he hated me, I thought he was going to leave me." Ginny looked at Hermione's stricken, white face before shaking her head.

"He'd never do that to you, he loves you Herm, you can see that from the way he looks at you." Hermione nodded and flung her arms around Ginny's neck, "Thanks for this Gin, I'm glad I understand now." Ginny smiled at her,

"You should go home, I bet he's on the sofa waiting for you." Hermione got up to fetch her coat, before turning back to her friend. "Are you okay?" she said quietly.

"Yes, I think I am," Ginny replied. "Talking helped. Don't worry about me, go home, find Harry, talk to him." Hermione nodded and walked towards the front door, Ginny followed and grabbed her arm just before she walked out. "Congratulations babe," she said softly. Another bone crushing hug from Hermione and Ginny was alone once more.

Walking back to the kitchen she passed her laptop, blinking at her from the counter. She thought for a second before loading up the blank email and begininning to type furiously. Her talk with Hermione had helped her to think about Dragon and what to say to him. Fifteen minutes of fast typing later, she re-read what she had written and clicked send.

Climbing into bed she thought that now all she could do was wait and hope he'd reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5, enjoy!

Thanks so much to all who reviewed, I love to hear your comments and ideas, please keep posting them! I am so sorry that I haven't updated before, just got out of school, so I now have the time, but I haven't forgotten this story!

**Chapter 5**

_Dear Dragon,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write sooner, I just couldn't figure out what to say to you. Tonight I realised that if I didn't write soon you would think I was avoiding you. It's just that life has been especially crazy these last few days, although I know that that is no excuse. I seem to have become my best friends life counsellor and to be completely honest, I don't really know what to tell her. She's having relationship issues and earlier she turned up on my doorstep in floods of tears. I just gave her the best advice I could but I'm scared that one day she'll take my useless advice and it will backfire, I don't know how I'd get through without her._

_I'm sorry I'm babbling now, I hope you understand. Last Saturday was wonderful, I feel like I know you, so confiding in you seems natural to me. Again, I apologise for my frankness and I hope you still want to talk to me. I still have a million and one questions for you, like your identity, your family and so many more. We barely scratched the surface on Saturday night._

_I hope you don't think I am a total nut, I just feel that I can be myself with you._

_Red_

Draco sighed as he clicked on the computer screen, closing Red's message. His face slowly changed into a huge grin as he thought about what she had said. He was so glad that she wanted to see him again, he felt the same. After a moments thought, he hastily opened a new email and began to type feverishly.

_My Dear Red,_

_It was great to hear from you. I had a wonderful time with you on saturday night and I have a proposition for you. If you answer my questions, I'll answer yours, but only one question in each email okay? (though that question doesn't count). If thats okay with you, then I'll start right now._

_What's your family like?_

_There, I hope you don't think I'm being nosy, I'm just interested to know more about you. With regards to what you told your friend, I think that whatever advice you gave her came from your heart and that is all that matters. You obviously care about her and I can guarantee that your advice wasn't useless._

_I hope to hear from you very soon._

_Dragon_

Ginny simply sat and stared at her screen. The new message icon was flashing furiously at her. She took a deep breath and moved the mouse to hover over the icon, this was it, had her ramblings put him off? She hoped not, and with this hopeful thought she clicked and began to read.

_Dear Dragon,_

_I am so glad that you emailed me back, I thought that maybe my ramblings would offend you and I don't think you are being nosy in wanting to know more about me. If thats nosiness then I am just as guilty, I think your idea of questioning each other via email is a good one, so I'll start by answering your question and see what happens._

_My family is a little bit complicated. There are nine of us, or at least, there were 9 of us once. I'm the youngest of the family and the only girl. My brothers are all very different, the eldest is married and works for a bank and my second brother is in Romania, while the third we have only recently regained contact with. Then I come to brothers four and five, twins. We lost one of them in the great fight of Hogwarts, the other has never been quite the same, it hit us all really hard. My last brother recently got engaged to a friend of mine and he seems happier than he has been in a long time. My mother loves to cook and worries about us all constantly, and my father has been promoted in his job in the ministry so now we see a lot more of him than we used to._

_So there you have it, my thouroughly complicated family in a nutshell. I tried to keep it brief, to spare you! Glad you asked now aren't you. So now I've answered your questions and if I'm right, its my turn to ask. I want to know about your family, if you don't mind too much._

_I hope I hear from you soon_

_Red_

Draco thought for a minute, he still didn't know her name, maybe she'd kept it that way on purpose. She had been honest, so he supposed he should be too.

_Dear Red,_

_I must confess, your last message made me feel so very sad for you. Your family has been through a lot and I'm very glad that you all seem to have come through it all. My family is also complicated, I think that all families are, but if you really want to know then I'll tell you._

_My father was a disappointment to me, he never really cared about family, just about his job. He was a kind of executive, but he passed away just after the war. I always seemed like an inconvenience to him. I guess the war kind of broke him, before he died I saw a side of him that I'd never seen before. He actually seemed to care. I feel bad in saying that I do not miss him much, but I feel that you will understand and won't judge me for it. My mother continues to live in my childhood home and since my fathers death has begun to do numerous things within the community. There is one thing I have to thank my father for and that is my relationship with my mother. She and I have grown closer since father died and I am very grateful for that. I am an only child and when I was young I found it quite lonely, your brothers must be a great comfort to you._

_That is all there is to know about my much I know!_

_Dragon_

Dragon's story had pulled at Ginny's heartstrings and weeks of emailing about life in general followed that message. Until Draco decided it was time, he was quickly falling for this mysterious girl.

_My Dear Red_

_I would like to know so much more about you, what do you do for a living? What do you like to do for fun? I feel like I almost know you already, perhaps you would consider joining me for coffee, I want to see you in person this time._

_I hopefully await your answer_

_Dragon_

Ginny paused. It had been weeks of emailing with Dragon and he wanted to meet her in person. She was falling for him, there was no doubt about that. She quickly typed a short email and clicked send before she could change her mind.

_Dearest Dragon_

_Where and when?_

_Red_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all and i hope you are all having a fab 2009 so far

Here is Chapter 6, I promise to try and update more frequently this year, now school is settling down with exams done I can get back to writing.

Thank you to all who have reviewed, but I would appreciate a few more, thanks especially to Moogle and NicholePotter86 for their input. I love to hear what you guys think about the story and your ideas for the future.

Thanks a lot, so on to chapter 6...

Chapter 6

Draco had been in a good mood all day, and it was starting to worry Narcissa. He had arrived at breakfast smiling and she thought she had actually heard him laugh while in the library that morning. It was time to get to the bottom of his suspiciously good mood. She began walking in the direction of his room when he suddenly appeared in front of her, kissed her cheek and announced that he was going out for a few hours.

"I'll be back by tonight Mother," he promised, although he refused to tell her where he was going.

As she watched his retreating back go out the front door she thought to herself that she would have to find out later what had put him in such a good mood.

"Maybe he'll tell me himself." she mused aloud, before walking back towards the library to take a few hours for some quiet reading.

OoOoOo

Ginny looked once more at the open message on her computer screen then glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh no!" she cried, realising that if she didn't get dressed and get out of her apartment in the next quarter of an hour she was going to be horribly late.

Ten minutes later she ran out of her bedroom, grabbed her purse and keys, before apparating out of the flat. The computer was still flashing, the open message still on the screen.

_Dear Red,_

_How about tomorrow morning at 11.30 in Diagon Alley? Fortescue's?_

_Dragon_

OoOoOo

Draco tapped his foot impatiently, his nerves were really starting to show. What if Ginny came and ran a mile when she saw him, it was a distinct possibility. He thought he had done a good job of concealing his identity from her thus far, but he could have missed something. What if she didn't come at all? He didn't think he could bear that.

He was sitting at a small table inside Florean Fortescue's Cafe in Diagon Alley. He had especially chosen his table because it was at the front of the establishment and if Ginny saw him and ran, he could try and catch up with her.

He was too busy daydreaming to notice his favourite redhead walking up Diagon Alley towards the ice cream parlour. He was brought back to earth suddenly by the ringing of the little bell above the front door as it was opened rather cautiously by Ginny. He drew in a sharp breath, it was now or never.

Ginny's eyes swept around the room, it was almost empty apart from a few couples at the counter and a family in the back corner. She was just about to turn around and leave thinking she must have missed him when she saw another man sitting in the front corner that she hadn't noticed before. She couldn't see his face (as he wasn't sitting facing her) but her heart started to quicken as she walked towards him. She reached the back of his chair and timidly reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

"Dragon?" she almost whispered the word. His head began to turn slowly until she could see who he was, and realise that she'd made a big mistake.

"Malfoy," he thought she sounded embarassed, she obviously throught she had the wrong guy. "I thought you were someone else,". She turned to leave so he hurriedly grabbed her arm and said

"Ginny, I know who you're looking for." She turned back to him, surprise etched all over her features. Her eyes narrowed at him. "Oh do you?".

"Yes, and you've found him."

Ginny's jaw dropped, it couldn't be true. The man she had steadily been falling in love with for the past few months couldn't be Draco Malfoy, she had to be having a nightmare.

"Y...You're Dragon?" she finally spluttered. He nodded slowly and opened his mouth to say something but she got there first.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" she demanded. "Do you get a kick out of decieving innocent people or something, I should have realised Dragon was too good to be true."

With that she burst into tears, jerked her arm firmly away from Draco's grasp and ran from the shop. Draco groaned before slamming some money to pay for his drink on the table and sprinting after her. "Ginny wait!" he shouted, "please listen to me, let me explain". All he heard in response was the distinctive pop showing that she had reached the border of the shop's wards and apparated away.

"Damn it!" he cursed loudly causing a few old women across the street to tut at him. Anger flowing through his veins he reached the boundary of Fortescue's wards and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

OoOoO

"Harry," Hermione pleaded, "Please would you get me a pack of oreos?" Harry rolled his eyes st her. "Another one love?" he asked. Hermione just smiled sheepishly at him. "Okay, okay I'll just blame the little nudger in there then shall I?" patting Hermione's stomach fondly. She nodded and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

The kiss was getting somewhat heated, all thoughts of oreos forgotten when they heard the pop of someone apparating into their kitchen followed by a small sob. Harry raced in to see who was in trouble to find Ginny collapsed on his kitchen floor crying her eyes out.

"Gin, what's the matter babe?" he asked worriedly as he flung her arms around his neck sobbing into his shoulder.

"Harry, what's going on?" came Hermione's worried voice from the doorway. On seeing Ginny she dashed to her side and flung her arms around her best friend's waist. "Oh sweetie what on earth has happened?".

Ginny couldn't speak as she was crying too hard so Harry looked at Hermione and gestured towards the living room. Hermione nodded and Harry lifted Ginny in his arms like she weighed nothing at all and carried her to the couch where he wisely left his Hermione to talk to Ginny alone.

After an hour of sobbing from Ginny, two boxes of tissues, several bouts of hiccups and numerous cups of tea Hermione had managed to get the whole story from her friend.

"Oh Gin," she sighed, "I'm so sorry."

Ginny just nodded and reached for another tissue. "I just can't believe it was all a lie Mione, I can't believe none of it was real!" Hermione sighed and patted her hand. "I know you don't want to believe it Gin, but did you actually wait to find out?"

Ginny looked at her shocked. "What do you mean? It's Draco Malfoy for crying out loud, he just loves to mess with my mind!" Hermione shook her head. "I'll take that as no you didn't then shall I?"

Ginny lowered her head and refused to meet Hermione's gaze. "If I can offer you some advice," Hermione said gently, "I'd give him a chance to explain at least. People can change, Malfoy has had a really tough time over the last few years. Surely you remember that he informed on his own father to see him captured by the Order and sent to Azkaban. All I'm saying is give him a chance Gin."

Ginny finally met her gaze, "You're right Mione," she said sheepishly, "I was too hasty, too ready to believe he was taunting me like it was back in school. I'll do it, I'll give him a chance."

Hermione smiled at her, "I'm glad." With a quick hug and thanks from Ginny she apparated out of the house, much happier and calmer than when she arrived. Harry walked back into the living room cautiously. "Is it safe Mione?" he asked.

"Completely," Hermione assured him with a smile, "Now how about those oreos?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. I don't own it, JK does, I just love to play around with it!**

**A/N Hey all thanks so much for all the reviews and comments, I love to know that the story is appreciated!**

**I'm so sorry that my chappie's tend to be shortish, but that is just the way I write, sometimes they are longer than others and this is one of those times! (wahoo!)**

**please keep reviewing, I love you're wonderful comments and ideas**

**so here's chapter 7....**

Chapter 7

Draco was in a positively foul mood. He had stormed in earlier in the evening and had disappeared into his room refusing to eat with his mother. He now sat staring at the glowing embers of the fire swirling a glass of firewhisky and feeling depressed. He didn't know why he had been so surprised that she had run from him, but that didn't make it hurt any less. All the emails they had exchanged had convinced him that maybe, just maybe, she could be convinced that leopards could change their spots. However she wouldn't even let him explain and now he was alone by his dying fire reminiscing on all of his failed relationships.

Contrary to popular opinion Draco had had little luck with women. During the war years all the girls he'd dated had been selected from the daughters of other death eaters by his father. His only long term girlfriend had been Pansy Parkinson, she was a nightmare. He could remember her simpering at him, he could never stand it.

"_Oh Draco!" Pansy cried throwing herself at him, "maybe we should go upstairs, you must have had a really long day, maybe I can help you... unwind?" she winked at him suggestively._

_Draco having just returned from a particularly nasty Transfiguration detention was no way in the mood for Pansy's advances this evening and was so stressed that he snapped. "For God's sake Pansy do you think of nothing but sex?!" _

_Pansy's eyes narrowed. "You have no right to speak to me like that." she hissed. Draco shrugged and started to walk around her, her arm snaked out preventing him from leaving. "and where do you think you're going? We're not done here." Draco stared at her. She was such a first class bitch, he couldn't stand her, so why was he with her? _

"_I say we are finished here," he answered quietly, before firmly removing her arm from his path and continuing to his room._

Draco sighed. The following day was the first day he'd ever dared defy his father and he'd dumped Pansy. She hadn't been happy, she'd spread all kinds of poisonous rumours that he'd done his best to ignore. Eventually she gave up on him and the last he heard she was happily engaged to Theodore Nott. "He's welcome to her," Draco mused silently still staring into the flames.

OoOoO

Elsewhere a contemplative Ginny Weasley was sitting in her favourite spot in her flat, her bedroom windowsill. It was one of those old fashioned bench like sills that was big enough to sit on and lean against the window frame. It was here she sat staring into the night, her mind trying to wrap itself around what Hermione had said earlier that evening. She knew Hermione had been right, she had been too hasty, too mistrustful. She had thrown her guard up before thinking about it.

However that wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her was that she thought she's felt betrayed when she'd found out Dragon was Draco, but in fact as she thought about it, she didn't. She'd automatically assumed he was teasing her, treating her like dirt to give himself a laugh. Only now when she thought about it did she see that she could have been horribly wrong.

She remembered the look on his face when she had touched his shoulder that afternoon. He'd looked scared, but very different from the Draco she used to know. His eyes, those piercing blue orbs, were different, less guarded. Until he'd revealed it to her in his emails she'd always believed he was just like his father because he wanted to be like him. She'd only truly realised today that all of the hardness and cruelty she had once seen in those eyes had vanished. She also couldn't deny that she'd felt the electricity when he'd grabbed her and had wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around his neck.

She turned her face away from the window and moved from the sill towards the counter where her laptop sat. "I can't believe I am going to do this," she muttered, "I must be totally mad."

She grabbed the mouse and clicked on the new message icon, then began to type feverishly. When she was totally sure she'd finished she didn't let herself hesitate and hit 'send'.

As she finally walked back to her bedroom she said to herself quietly, "totally insane."

OoOoO

_Malf...I mean Draco,_

_One chance to explain, thats all you get, so don't fuck it up._

_Fortescue's, tomorrow, 2.30._

_Ginny_

Draco stared at the screen and slowly his face lifted into a radiant smile. She had given him another chance. He let out an utterly undignified whoop and punched the air in delight.

"I suppose you are in a better mood," came a voice from the doorway. Draco's head whirlde around. Narcissa stood against the doorframe with a tray in her hands. "I thought you might be hungry, seeing as you refused dinner." She walked to his desk and gently laid the tray beside him.

As she turned to leave he said quietly, "Thank you." She smiled at him and left, pausing at the doorway to say "I'm glad she gave you a chance Draco."

Draco sat there astonished, how had his mother known? Then he let out a small laugh, of course she knew, not only was she an accomplished occlumens (and he hadn't exactly been keeping his thoughts quiet) she was also one of the most informed women in wizarding society. He grinned to himself, secretly glad she knew and approved.

His thoughts turned to tomorrow as he headed to bed. It was going to be interesting, that was for sure but he was determined to get her to listen to him and believe what he had to say. With the happy thought of forgiveness he finally drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

OoOoO

Draco drummed his fingers loudly on the table, it was just past 2.30 and Ginny was late. He was beginning to think that she wasn't coming, that she'd changed her mind and he wouldn't blame her if she had. He was just about sinking into a state of depression when he heard the distinctive tinkling of the bell on the door signalling the entrance of a customer. He turned and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

She stood just inside the door, hair loose down her back and slightly wind ruffled. He thought she looked nervous as she looked around the parlour, looking for him. When, a few moments later, her eyes locked with his he gestured to the seat in front of him and gave her a nervous smile.

She dropped into the seat he'd proffered and smiled at him tentatively. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she said quietly after a few moments of silence, "I shouldn't have run away like that."

"It's okay," he replied and she could see in his eyes he was sincere, "I expected it, to be honest, given who I am and our history." Ginny shook her head,

"It wasn't that," she admitted. "It was the fact that I never suspected it was you and it threw me off guard, but I should have let you explain, so here I am." She smiled at him and he felt his stomach flutter.

"I'm sorry too," he stated, "I shouldn't have lied to you about who I was, but I knew you'd never listen to me if I'd told you the truth from the beginning." Ginny stared at him,

"You don't know that!!" she replied indignantly. Draco raised an eyebrow in a questioning look at her. She conceded, "Okay, you're probably right." He let out a small laugh before saying, "so I suppose I should make with my explanation." Ginny nodded.

"Please," she almost whispered.

So Draco began from the beginning, telling her everything, the invitiation and why he'd sent it. How confused he'd been when he'd realised he wanted to see her. How much he'd wanted to tell her who he was while they were dancing and subsequently in every single email he'd sent her. Ginny just stared at him, spellbound until he finished before finally choking out, "When did you notice me?"

"During your last year at hogwarts, when I returned to finish my NEWTs. After my father died."

Ginny smiled at that, "I remember," she said.

"You were the only person who seemed to care about how I was feeling and I never thanked you for that." Ginny shook her head.

"I never did anything," she insisted stubbornly. Draco just grinned,

"Do you honestly think I never knew that it was you looking out for me. Making sure I was eating right and checking I was never feeling alone?" Ginny stayed silent, her face beginning to go the same colour as her hair. Draco laid his hand on the table so their fingers touched.

"It meant a lot to me when I found out," he said quietly.

Ginny smiled, she'd never meant for him, the enemy, to know how sorry she had felt for him. She remembered the day he'd found out about Lucius's death. He'd seemed to shatter inside, though he still maintained his unruffled facade. During that year she'd realised he wasn't as vile as she'd once thought, though it killed her to admit it. So she didn't, she refused to see him as a changing man, was determined to view him as the enemy, like always. Until she'd spoken to Hermione last night and she had finally admitted to herself that people could change. That Draco had changed. She looked up at him and returned his smile tentatively.

The next three hours flew by and when Draco insisted on paying the bill she replied that they would have to do it again, just so she could pay. So she returned to her flat happy, and with a date for the following evening. However there was one big question on her mind, what to wear?!


End file.
